


Fall and Winter (Levi X Reader) Mythology AU

by HumanitysBiggestBrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology AU, Hades!Levi, Persephone!Reader, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysBiggestBrat/pseuds/HumanitysBiggestBrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Probs not posting any more one-shots for a while buuuuuuuuuuut.......*whispers* updates are coming:) That's riiiiight, the sequel is coming sometime in the coming days along with the first chapter of "Be the One".</p><p>McHeichou writes stuff for me so I wrote one for her:)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fall and Winter (Levi X Reader) Mythology AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McHeichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHeichou/gifts).



> Probs not posting any more one-shots for a while buuuuuuuuuuut.......*whispers* updates are coming:) That's riiiiight, the sequel is coming sometime in the coming days along with the first chapter of "Be the One".
> 
> McHeichou writes stuff for me so I wrote one for her:)

I never really cared for Spring.  
Such joyous seasons of rebirth and renewal, only made my heart grow colder.  
As the sun grew brighter, my domain grew darker.  
Life is a beautifully bitter lie that disappoints; granting mortals false hope that one can outlive even the Gods themselves.  
And as such God, it only made my hatred for the unyielding season that much worse.  
It always reinforced the notion that she was bound to her eternal, vibrant youth.  
And I was bound to this Hell.  
One can truly find love in the strangest of places.  
She is light.  
As I am dark.  
She is the embodiment of life and youth.  
And I’m the epitome of death.  
The gate keeper of Hell.  
The Lord of the Underworld.  
Sentenced to spend the rest of my immortal life in solitude.  
But the Fates had their own twisted perception and my sister had a child.  
And that child grew into a mesmeric woman that seemed to find her way into my mind each waking moment of the day.  
At first, suppressing these thoughts became bothersome, until it faltered.  
I would watch her from the confines of my throne room.  
Talking with the Dryads and Flower nymphs.  
Or by herself, walking among the barley fields in the valley near the mountain, singing quietly to herself.  
More often than not, she had flower braided into her (h/c) hair, pristine white vincas, furthermore emphasizing such childish innocent that has yet to be tainted, even at the age of a young woman.  
O, how the Lion fell in love with the Lamb.  
And such love was requited, for she did not return it.  
But with time, she began to grow more comfortable with me, despite her mother’s objections.  
And eventually, that comfort turned to love.  
In her presence, I abandoned the name that she had learned to hate and fear, for a name she found more soothing.  
“Levi?” I would hear her say. I would turn from my spot near the window overlooking the Fields to her measureless beauty.  
“What is it, brat?” I say, the softest of smiles spreading to my face and she rolls her eyes and smirks at me.  
“Why must you call me that?” she says.  
I take her hand and twirl her around. I bring her closer to me and place my forehead against hers, staring into her breathtaking (e/c) eyes.  
“Because you’re my brat,” I say to her, earning myself a small peck.  
With each passing day, I begin to feel more like a human than a redoubtable God.  
Everything she does seem to resurrect the idea of living just on the edge of bliss.  
Her kisses that seem to grant me a little more warmth.  
Smiles that made my cold, amaranthine heart beat a little more fervently.  
Cause small smiles to grace my features when she was at her happiest.  
But such happiness had limits.   
I was foolish to assume that I would have her for the remainder of our existence.  
Foolish to assume that her mother would let me, but per her mother’s demands, she left me for the spring.  
Once more plunging me in an endless darkness.  
Until she returned.  
In the Fall and Winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that is was short and probably didn't make any goddamn sense whatsoever.


End file.
